In the figure, circle $O$ has radius 6 units. Chord $CD$ has length 8 units and is parallel to segment $KB$. If $KA$ = 12 units and points $K$, $A$, $O$ and $B$ are collinear, what is the area of triangle $KDC$? Express your answer in simplest radical form. [asy]
draw(Circle((0,0),6));
dot((0,0));
label("$O$",(0,0),S);
label("$A$",(-6,0),SW);
label("$B$",(6,0),SE);
label("$K$",(-18,0),W);
draw((-18,0)--(6,0));
label("$C$",(-4,sqrt(20)),NW);
label("$D$",(4,sqrt(20)),NE);
draw((-18,0)--(-4,sqrt(20)));
draw((-18,0)--(4,sqrt(20)));
draw((-4,sqrt(20))--(4,sqrt(20)));
[/asy]
Solution: The center of the circle, $O$, is the midpoint of the chord $AB$ (the diameter of the circle). Since we are told that $CD$ is parallel to $AB$, if we draw a line that is perpendicular to $AB$, it will be perpendicular to $CD$ as well. Now let's draw a segment from $O$ to the midpoint of the chord $CD$, which we will call $X$, and another segment from $O$ to $D$. Now we have right triangle $OXD$ as shown:   [asy]
draw(Circle((0,0),6));
dot((0,0));
label("$O$",(0,0),S);
label("$A$",(-6,0),SW);
label("$B$",(6,0),SE);
label("$K$",(-18,0),W);
draw((-18,0)--(6,0));
label("$C$",(-4,sqrt(20)),NW);
label("$D$",(4,sqrt(20)),NE);
draw((-18,0)--(-4,sqrt(20)));
draw((-18,0)--(4,sqrt(20)));
draw((-4,sqrt(20))--(4,sqrt(20)));
draw((0,0)--(0,sqrt(20)),linetype("8 8"));
draw((0,0)--(4,sqrt(20)),linetype("8 8"));
label("$X$",(0,6),N);
[/asy] We are told that chord $CD$ is 8 units long. Since $X$ is the midpoint of chord $CD$, both $CX$ and $XD$ must be 4 units long. We are also told that circle $O$ has a radius of 6 units. This means that $OD$ must be 6 units long. Because we have a right triangle, we can use the Pythagorean Theorem to find the length of $OX$. We get  \begin{align*}
OX^{2}+XD^{2}&=OD^{2}\\
OX^{2}&=OD^{2}-XD^{2}\\
OX&=\sqrt{OD^{2}-XD^{2}}\\
OX&=\sqrt{6^2-4^2}\\
OX&=\sqrt{20}.
\end{align*} Now let's draw a segment from $D$ to a point $Y$ on segment $KA$ that is perpendicular to both $CD$ and $KA$. We get $DY$, drawn in red in the following diagram:  [asy]
draw(Circle((0,0),6));
dot((0,0));
label("$O$",(0,0),S);
label("$A$",(-6,0),SW);
label("$B$",(6,0),SE);
label("$K$",(-18,0),W);
draw((-18,0)--(6,0));
label("$C$",(-4,sqrt(20)),NW);
label("$D$",(4,sqrt(20)),NE);
draw((-18,0)--(-4,sqrt(20)));
draw((-18,0)--(4,sqrt(20)));
draw((-4,sqrt(20))--(4,sqrt(20)));
draw((0,0)--(0,sqrt(20)),linetype("8 8"));
draw((0,0)--(4,sqrt(20)),linetype("8 8"));
label("$X$",(0,6),N);
draw((4,sqrt(20))--(4,0),rgb(1,0,0));
label("$Y$",(4,0),S);
[/asy] Since $DY$ forms right triangle $DYO$, which is congruent to $\triangle OXD$, we get that $DY$ is $\sqrt{20}$ units long. Now we can use the formula for a triangle, $\mbox{area}=\frac{1}{2}\mbox{base}\cdot\mbox{height}$ to get the area of $\triangle KDC$. We get  \begin{align*}
\mbox{area}&=\frac{1}{2}\cdot8\cdot\sqrt{20}\\
&=4\cdot\sqrt{20}\\
&=4\cdot2\sqrt{5}\\
&=\boxed{8\sqrt{5}}.
\end{align*}